1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to user interfaces, and more particularly, to user interfaces for searching information.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
As electronic devices become more sophisticated to include larger memories and connectivity options, the functionality of the devices increase and the amount of information that is stored on or accessed by the devices increases. In conventional electronic devices such as, for example, mobile communication devices, the device applications or content items of the device are accessed using an hierarchical menu or folder structure. As the number of menu items increases, navigation through the hierarchical menu structure becomes more and more difficult for a user as the user has to remember which menus and sub menus to access to arrive at a certain device application or content item. As a result, starting separate device applications to use a respective content has become tedious with the user having to navigate the hierarchical menu or folder structures to find the application or content the user is looking for.
It would be advantageous to be able to access a device application or content item without having to navigate through hierarchical menu or folder structures.